The Way Of Things
by reads2much1987
Summary: An AU along the storyline of early Supernatural. Dean/OFC


**BTW:I don't own anything sept for the twisted roads of my imagination.**

**Total AU with characters of Supernatural.**

**The Way Of Things (Chapter One)**

My name is Alexis Shane Cyler im 21, Im waiting to board my plane back to my uncle Bobby's my home but im hesitent to go havent really been home in a bout a year ive been hiding from him. Though he wouldnt know me now sure its only a year but ive changed i still have my green eyes, Im still 5' 10'' but my dark brown hair is now strait and waist length in layers, Im still slender made though well toned and im heading home because they need my help, But im getting ahead of my self to understand id haft to start at the begging of my story and take you through the highlights.

My parents were Scott Cyler and Annlynn Singer Cyler sadly my mother bleed out bringing me into this world, So i was raised by my fatherr we lived in a two story house in Grant Nebraska till the summer after i turned six thats when dad picked back up on his job, Hunting and not wild animals i lernt that fast. As i got older i lernt more from my dad and uncle who i meet for the first time when i turned 12, Life was good atleast till the cold day in January, A day ill never forget, Me and my dad were heading across the Ohio River into Ashland Kentucky and a demon we were tracking possesed the driver of an oncoming simi and smashed into us knocking us over the bridge, I remember dad screaming for me to hold on feeling my stomache get shredded frezzing and it all went black. I was later told i was out for six hours that during that time i lost my father, He died on impact i was rushed to the hostpitial with hypothermia and massive lasserations to my lower abdomen, They had to remove my reproductive organs due to permenat damage and internal bleeding.

I moved in with my uncle Bobby after that and once i was fully back on my feet Bobby took to teaching me all i didnt know. After a few months of a rotune for he and i hunting we came across a friend of Bobby's his name was Jhon Winchester and he had two sons the eldest who was 20 at the time Dean and Sam who was just 17. Sam was sweet but hard for me to talk to in fact that was just it the kid talked to much and was way to sappy so i found my self out side soon joined with Dean who quickly found intrest in all we shared, He was easy for me to talk to and he found himself confiding in me age wasnt a issure we simply understood each other.

The years passed with change for me atleast i was 19 and found my self dressing somewhat girly constantly having to be sure my hair was fixed, It was late July when things changed for me it was a muggy night with sleep hard to find so i had on my short shorts and dark red strapless halter rolling around trying to sleep when there was a knock on the door, I made it down stairs in time to see Bobby letting in Dean, Who was as always in my mind atleast these days sex on legs.

Then his eyes found mine "Alex?"

"Who else?"

"Right" He then looked to Bobby who looked to me and said " sence you up and younger how bout you get dean settled"

"Sure?"

That night we talked Dean really needed to unload his dad had went off grid so he was on his way to get Sam.

After that night i began to do local hunts on my own it was a year later when Bobby called me up one night told me to get to Dean, Sam was loosing him apparently they had lost Jhon, Through a deal to save Dean.

It took me seven and a half hours to gat there, When i pulled up to the motel Sam was outisde.

He looked up at me "Alexis" "Hi Sam" He stood and came closer "Hes inside on the floor he lost it he was fime the past week then i tried to get him to talk and he lost it so ive been out here waiting i got my own room here the key to his but?"

"Sam! I love ya and hate to be rude but i should help Dean now, Or at least try, Itll be ok you go get some sleep"

With that Sam left for his room i took a deep breath unlocke the door and walked in, There by bed agianst the wall that now had nemours holes sat Dean, Hands bloody tears on his face anger in his eyes and i broke, Barley able to choke out "Dean?" He looked at me then. The anger in his eyes mellowing out.

"Alexis?...Comehere?"

I walked over and knelt infront of him i lifted is hands looking at his broken knuckles, Next thing i knew Dean's mouth was on mine, We'd never kissed before hell id never kissed anyone before, He bit my bottom lip and tugged, My eyes flew open and i looked into his where i saw the anger, need, and the lust. I pulled myself up and away but Dean followed pushing me back on the bed following down on top of me.

"Dean" i grab his had traveling up my thigh, stopping it. "What are you doing?"

He looks torn, his face shredded "I need this" he says and tries to move his hand farther up my thigh.

"Dean, Dean, Stop!" Isay sitting up and moving farther up the bed, away form his hands. But he just moved with me following me on his hands and knees until i felt my back reach the headboard, I was now trapped.

"Dean" I was now torn, caught somwhere between anger and desire, iwant his touch, always have but not like this, Not like this.

But then he speaks " I need you" And i broke, giving myself to him, taking his hand and putting it back on my thigh, trying to keep my self calm as he removes his clothes and mine once were both bare he pulls me sown the bed spreads my legs settles himself at my entrence and places hgis face in the crook on the left side of my neck where i feel him suckling lightly next thing i know he's burried a thick nine and a half inches deep inside me and i cant keep from crying out as it felt ive been ripped in two. Thats when i felt Dean move his left hand pu to cup my head while his right rested on my hip and he moved his head to look at me "Why did you ... Damnit Alex" i gripped his shoulders and shifted my bottom "You needed this" i gritted out as he put his forehead to mine "Do you want me to stop?" "No Dean, dont stop" with that he latched his mouth on mine his tounge seeking entry as he began to thrust deep inside of me, grinding agianst me, thrustin and thrustin till i felt m stomache tighten "ahhh, Dean" Dean grunting in my ear, Then i felt his pulsing member deep insid of me explode causing me to follow my breathing deep. He gave me a chaste kiss before pulling out and going into the bathroom where i herd the lock, A sound that put everything in place for me he used me and whats worse i let him so as quickly as i could iput on my clothes and left.

It took a few days to get to Bobby's when i did i packed told Bobby i had to get out i was going somewhere anywhere but close by. The last i herd Bobby say was " why is Dean calling every five minutes trying to get ahold of you?" But i couldnt bare to explain so i ran. After switching so many filights with so many fake passports so not to be tracked i eventually ended up in Derby Austrialia where i settled into a loft above the mythology libary before i knew it a year had passed i talked to Bobby once every 2 weeks but never about Dean, My style changed boots, well fit jeans, often with t-shirts, or tank tops whit straight long hair. When i got the call that yelloweyes finally bit the dust however the hell gate was open for a few minutes long enought for a lot of troublew to get out, the point Bobby needed help but i wasnt so quick to come straight home because Bobby was working with Sam and Dean, Dean who i couldnt forget who i feared to face thats were im at.

**The Way Of Things (Chapter Two)**

So here i sit at Bobby's kitchen table slowly drinking a glass of orange juice waiting for them to come inside and see im here, There in the house now unloading and here i go.

"Hi?"

They spin fast guns drawn Bobby relaxes first lowers his gun, puts Sams down too as Dean lowers his own.

"Alexis? girl, that you" I smile and move to hug uncle Bobby "hey uncle Bobby" Sam then gives me a breif hug before saying "no way" i reply "me noway have you seen yourself, did you grow more?" Leaving me to face Dean and mutter "Hi" "yeah, long time no see" i nod "a year or so not a big deal"

Somehow Bobby and Sam have left the room leaving me with Dean who looks mad, Proving me right when he let loose with " You couldnt have let me talk to you before you ran, Fuck Alex!" Not really considering my words i quickly said "Yeah well one unlocked door could of prevented it all so!, So there!" i then walk outside quickly to my car to the trunk to unload get my mind on something when i relize that Dean has followed " What the hell do you mean unlocked door?"

I pause breifly "I dont want to talk about it!" He moves to block me "Well i do" "leave me alone" i say as i push past him but he stops me with his sutpid words, "When i went into the bathroom i locked the door didnt i?" I shrug trying to look indifferent but he keeps going. "Its a habit Alex i usually roomed with dad or Sam, Hell you roomed with Bobby on hunts you gonna tell me its not habit for you to lock the door behind you? Please tell me you didnt take yourself away from me for something so stupid" And it made sence then and there i felt so stupid but he still just used me to get off right he felt nothing for me? So i say "great" I turn to face him to see he got so close but dont stop, "So sorry i didnt know i should of stuck around for you to get off agian"

Looking as though he might cry Dean spoke swiftly "I fucked up i get that i shouldnt of took you like that then and there, but what i wanted more than anything was to have you there to hold when i got out, and to get more personal i had a wet towel with me to clean you up with so youd feel better being your first time and all. So we could sleep"

I take a deep breath " if i cry and say im sorry where will it get me?" He shurgs replys "that depends," He moves closer "can i kiss you cause i really want to right now"

"Im all yours" I move closer "Always have been"

2BC (somday?)


End file.
